rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Lutece
Sitemap ' The Luteces (Rosalind and Robert) ' --- --- --- --- --- The Infinitely Bored Luteces : Somewhere it was Mentioned, by someone, that Robert(Male) and Rosalind(Female) Lutece existed before Booker ever did his 'baptism' thing, and thus it (the games context) really IS NOT really the same timeline split ONLY at THAT 'baptism' point. If they try to avoid the whole 'infinite universes' aspect of that specific Quantum Theory hypothesis (being that it calls for near-infinite additional 'timelines' split off every femto-second via the interactions of countless quarks - not just by some supro-macro event like a 'baptism'), THEN simply pointing to the above story fact blows away that alleged mechanism from being validly employed as a game premise. It removes the game's suggestion that 'undoing the baptism' will 'fix' anything. (( '' Maybe if the shooting part of the game was better it would matter less ... '' )) The problem with doing technical/sciencey stuff in a story is : That you have to have some consistency and adherence to natural laws IF you want it to be accepted properly. THAT is why in alot of Science Fiction (which actually is ABOUT people's (characters) interactions in situations caused by some significant technology advance) usually tries to stay away from real Science details/explanations (intentionally made vague) when the story employs made up (new) technologies for a "What If" plot. It might have helped for the writers to do THAT in this game. Worse - They (the company shills) constantly Hyped these allegedly scientifically-based aspects in all the endless official discussions/interviews made about the game. Every time Booker and Elizabeth jump through a Tear, they are simply abandoning that previous dimension's reality (and that other 'dimension' will go on just as they left it - for good or ill). The Luteces apparently are just playing a game (154 'Heads' ...) while THEY are stuck in a "Groundhog Day" situation - wrapped/trapped around a tiny slice of the Continuum where the same stupid things happen, ad nauseum ... FOREVER. ((Robert gave up long ago and just started putting random numbers on his counting board in an attempt for some little amusement for THIS go-round. 154 is actually the number of time he's seen Booker's "Head" blown 'clean off' ...)) The "go back and stop it from starting" is all fallacious for the same reasons : The infinite of infinites happening across all the parallel universes - the ones that contained that 'evil baptism' have already happened in their infinite numbers. Maybe you can jump into another similar universe where the occurrences had not YET happen (time shifted universe), but every Evil Comstock takes shape through an infinite sequence of Quark branchings, with different happenings in each universe, and it is (really) quite unknown as to any predictable future results (That whole Probability thing which REAL Quantum Physics is actually based on). Elizabeth, by meddling, could/would/did cause worse catastrophes -- infinitely worse ones. Her self-imagined 'godlike' state apparently is due to her being severely flawed/deluded/insane. There WILL BE STILL BE all the other infinite universes where Comstock happens, no matter WHAT she does ( It does NOT even have to be Comstock Booker ). That is the problem with 'infinity' (the infinite) -- the concept IS rather hard for a game Developer to get their head around, let alone communicate to the Player, and they then get into real trouble when they do attempt to Explain/Employ it. --- --- --- THE OBVIOUS SOLUTION : Shouldn't Elizabeth have gone back in time to destroy THEM (the Luteces), as THEY were the Root cause of all the Evil ??? Weren't They ???? (Elizabeth weren't too smart, now were she ?) '' Oops that logical idea would have wiped out the whole 'dimensional god' thing and the lead-in to that BioShocky-Justifyin Rapture located DLC. '' --- --- --- Lutece's Faux-Science BS (Might as Well Call It 'Skyanz') ''' : J. J. Thomson in 1897 discovers the electron. It is kinda hard to do all this "particle" stuff when nobody else '''YET knows about even the basic ones, nor exist the tools needed for any such purposes. And Sorry, NO, the Luteces DID NOT previously discover them all by themselves (and Oops, NO Tears yet to 'look' into the future) so they could proceed on to develop their 'quantumz', and THEN on to the far harder task of utilizing the 'quantumz' for all the magical things they then do with them (and THEN engineer them into products and actual non-laboratory-trick working/rugged mechanisms -- something FAR harder). An Easy-Peasy solution (If the writers had thought a little about it) : Some Lutece from the future, or a far advanced timeline, called in and told them all about it and handed them the blueprints and a bag of components and a book : "How to make Transdimentional Tears, for Morons". Once they then had their own 'Tears' they could then steal all the rest. BUT no effort seems to have been spent on such a cohesive of story reasoning. --- --- --- ' "The Luteces invented the technology that allows the City to Float - Quantum particles suspended in space time at a fixed height" (Elizabeth rattles this off in the game)' This 'Fixed' height is magically regulated??? How? SORRY WRITERS, ITS NOT A 'FIXED POINT'. Columbia NOT fixed in space, cuz the Earth rotates and goes round the Sun, Columbia moves, the Sun is moving at 514,495 mph through the Galaxy (and the fricken galaxy is moving too). THATS AT LEAST 4 different degrees of motion involved (Ignoring Columbia moving around the World and some pieces of Columbia moving around Bigger chunks - which they make a big deal showing to you in the game). Of course 'particles' are WHAT exactly ? Are they Embedded in the city (hanging from lunette hooks everywhere) ??? How do you fasten anything to 'a particle' ??? It is Gobbledeegook BS Faux-Science buzzwords, mysterious enough to 'Players' to sound all "sciency and stuff". REALLY it is not-well-thought-out crap. "Unicorn Tears" would ACTUALLY be a FAR more scientific explanation, than Levine&Co's over-explained gorp. --- --- --- "Batshitarian Energy" ''' (A good Steampunky name) : So what pair of tweezers did Rosalind Lutece use to hold/look at her first 'Particle' ? Try hanging a automobile from a pair of tweezers - that's an example of 'FORCE' and 'MASS' (you know those things in real Physics) which gets exerted/exerted-upon to 'hold'/move things (as in 'up' like Columbia ...) Weird blue orb things ? (Don't the mechanical Horse thingees have those too ? They don't fly, DO they ?? Pigeons are bad enough.) They are something else ?? SO now some magic power source - is that blue glow Radium ?? Oh goodie, then radiation would be killing everyone (except Columbia's racist Fake-Americans have supposedly been there for at least 7 years, no ?) Hmm, maybe they really are those amazing 'Flavor Crystals' (Retsyn) they put in Certs breath mints ??? So these floaty "Particle's" otherwise will then have to be numerous and everywhere throughout Columbia and the attached to what ?? (Not just the structural support, but some magic mechanism to 'power' them, or to 'sustain'/'stabilize' them, or whatever-something interfaced to the REAL WORLD bits of Columbia). Sorry this is like saying that technological marvel you probably have (computer or smartphone/celphone) is 'plugged into' a fireplace (and Presto! it all seems to work). Maybe Quantumz Particles are powered by "Presto! Logs" ?????????) Yeah that sound logical, don't it ? Once you realize things like this, you start to understand the problem with coupling Fantasy with real world concepts and labels. (Lets call it "Batshiterian Energy" and just avoid attempting to explain too much.) ---- ---- (Paraphrased :) "YOU HAVE TO LET YOURSELF BE KILLED SO THAT ELIZABETH CAN BECOME A GOOD PERSON" - '''Stupidest Game Scene Ever Award Winner (in the DLC Derp Sub-category) - AWARDED TO Burial At Sea . . . . . ---- ---- FunTimeIsOver.jpg HeadsOrTails.jpg UrineRecyc.jpg|Allegorical for the Game Lutecerecyc.jpg|There was one obvious way to recover ADAM in Columbia ... TheRealVillains2.jpg|The Great Meddlers ... Better Plot (at least for the DLC) - Elizabeth finally figures out who the real cause of the whole tragic mess is. Candy-gram444.jpg|How do a pair of Ethereal inter-dimensional being send a Telegram ? --- The Two Luteces are existing in the same universe simultaneously ???? Isn't that a bit contrary to the whole 'Merging' thing that has people rolling around on the ground with their brains flowing out of their ears. Something shown under similar circumstances (some kind of BS dealing with 'Quantum Collapse", allegedly) ??? Booker himself should halfway through the game just be a puddle of protoplasm with all the dimensional crap he goes through. (( '' Sorry Kenny&Co, your shoddy attempt at Scientificated Fantasy FAILS because of all your inconsistencies in applying your Faux-Physics '' )) Please in future learn something about actual 'science', if you persist further. --- --- --- See, THIS is a REAL 'particle' scientific research machine. It is likely that ALL of Columbia's combined power output (wherever/whatever the unicorn-tear powered machinery THAT might come from) wouldn't be enough to power something like this (and even less likely for Rosalind Lutece to get a hold of/build such a machine - OR to afford OR to comprehend all the technologies involved ). Game writers can be such fricken lazy tards. --- --- --- Women manning machines in the Manhattan Project used to purify isotopes for the Atomic Bomb(s). Fine (and quick) adjustments were constantly required, and electronics/mechanical solutions capable of the task did not yet exist (even with the mass of money and huge resources behind THAT project). This is basically what such technology at Rapture's time was like. (Important for the MMORPG (and any game) to NOT have things FAR too 'Wave_of_the_hand' advanced for the setting.) Rosalind manipulating 'particles' without even basic technologies being available ?? Ludicrous 'Faux-Science storytelling. --- --- --- Fun Facts (Real World) ''' : Electrons weren't identified until 1897 Quantum Particles is just another of the Infinite BS Wave of the Hand BS, when some GAME character is supposed to have discovered something that took more decades and MULTIPLE great minds to not just theorize, but to experimentally prove (Sequel-itus - Anything for a Buck ...) --- --- --- '''Arrogance ... : Rosalind : "I had trapped the atom in mid-air. Colleagues called my Lutece Field 'quantum levitation,' but in fact it was nothing of the sort. Magicians levitate -- my atom simply failed to fall." Define "levitation" - something made to not fall that should when unsupported ... So she is kind of muddled in the head. Probably the reason she teamed up with a Charlatan Cultist leader like Comstock. I can hear : "I didn't care about the stupid religion stuff - I just needed the CASH !! " - Rosalind Lutece --- --- --- Luteces Ethics Issues ' : "It would seem the universe does not like its peas mixed with its porridge." ' Interpreted as something not being WHERE it is supposed to be (as in dropped in another dimension). But if it is a case of being Not-Like, then shouldn't it result in some messy explosion like the classic Sci-Fi scenario when two of the same person meet from parallel universes -- They cancel out each other, or some rubberband like snapping back of the continuum to its proper state ... (or the 'Interdimensional Cops' showing up to put the Luteces in the pan-dimensional ''hoossgow for their criminal meddling). But then this IS Rosalind's theory. Rosalind Lutece doesn't seem to have done an experiment to try to support her theory (She would mention that ? It is what scientists do ...) -OR- This whole story mess IS her experiment - playing with peoples' lives in multiple dimensions. Elizabeth seriously needed to go after the Luteces if she truly wants revenge for all the woes - instead of Booker/Comstock who are just pawns. Do we really know whether the Luteces are psychotic/sociopaths who just like hurting people ?? They (Luteces) are the ones who let evil in one universe spill over into another -- they actually facilitate it as part of their 'mind experiment' - since its 'real' (hmm, that's not exactly the right term anymore in such a twisted universe system). Count 124 other Bookers yanked out of their own reality (so far) to be subjected to all the dangers possible in this Columbia environment (too bad they didn't pop in and encounter the Spider Splicer Booker (sharpening his scythes) and not be quick enough to get away before he disemboweled them - that might teach them ...) SO Blame the Luteces for the evil shit Comstock does - Yep he (Comstock) wouldn't be the tyrant he was without their facilitating him (NOTE - Wounded Knee happened 1890 Columbia's launch 1893 -- kindof a short interval even for this game's flavor of absurd unreality.). As for Rosalind's theory (hypothesis ?) - Theories are made to be revised, though she might not get much of a chance if some cataclysmic side-effect occurs which she didn't expect (and deserves). Perhaps she is responsible for interdimentional knots forming and entire universes being obliterated - mass death on her hands. Does she even know a tiny fraction of the evil she has caused ?? --- --- --- No Tear Aging ? Who else was exposed to it more than the Luteces. And shouldn't they have a rather severe 'MERGING' situation when Robert 'came through' ??? (Scrambled their Brains Says I. Spent 20 years in a mental asylum they did. Arrrrr, Me Matey, star-crossed they was.) --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Merging happens. The game says it does. SO WHY do the two Lutece, when Robert comes through a Tear, NOT '''MERGE with Rosalind ??? Even fantasy fiction is supposed to be consistent with its 'The Way Things Work' in its story universe. ' "Consistency gets discarded when it is in the way of a bad writer's desired plot." - T S Eliot ' --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . Speculation/Hints About The Luteces : A note found in the Lutece's lab, which highlights the Lighthouse and says : "The Only Obstacle", suggests that MAYBE it was THEY who killed the Lighthouse Keeper, in order for Booker to pass through unnoticed. Why they executed the man in such a manner is unknown, although the torture may have been a way for them to obtain the 'Ringing' order Code for the Bells for Booker. Why kill the man when they (Luteces) are (allegedly) sufficiently clever to just get him out of the way and/or get the info to operate the 'Rocket' (or simply Hack its operation). Kind of Brutal - This act infers a thuggishness to the Luteces (But but but ... Its "for a 'good cause' "). If they could physically do that, why need Booker at all to "Grab the girl" (Just get to Elizabeth in her Tower, Whack her over the head, Pop her in a sack, and away they go ...)?? The Luteces should be clever enough not to stoop to such bloodthirsty methods (thats some brutal murder there -- which might actually scare this Booker away ???) Leave just a 'nice note' (and no corpse) saying '"Just tootle on the horn thing above with this pattern (We've only heard it like 144 times before ...) to get to the place you need to fulfill your mission... There's a good Chap." Perhaps the murdered Lighthouse keeper was Comstock's doing ( Since he's seen this Lighthouse Guy help some assassins get to Columbia before ... in multiple Tear 'Prophecies'. But as many real science fiction writers have told us, trying to change future things doesn't always work out . ) Well, I suppose you could add "murderous thugs" to the Luteces description of being 'Arch Meddlers with Delusions of God-hood' (Shouldn't the Luteces STILL be capable of being a bit more clever than that ???? OR RATHER THE GAME'S WRITERS BEING BETTER WRITERS TO SHOW ACTUAL CLEVERNESS ...) --- --- --- 'Lutece' sounds a bit like 'Lutwidge' ... MAKES YOU THINK !! Woody Allen's Movie "Sleeper", Diana Keaton says ' GOD SPELLED BACKWARDS IS DOG ... MAKES YOU THINK ...' *eye roll* by Woody's character --- --- --- --- --- . .